


suits & chocolate

by joonhearted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonhearted/pseuds/joonhearted
Summary: take a stick of pocky. add a dash of gay to it, mix in some suits and soju, and sprinkle a little romantic tension on top.in a nutshell, jisung never thought he would be kissing his hot cowoker. but suits and chocolate can never go wrong, can it?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	suits & chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinners gc!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinners+gc%21%21).



> hi!! this is based off [this post](https://twitter.com/MothIaa/status/1312784461772267521?s=20) and is something i wrote for my friends!! hope u enjoy hot minsung <3

“ **jisung** , truth or dare?”

it was a cool evening, the evening hues casting a dim glow on the space of a cramped apartment, filled with a group of tired coworkers and their respective bottles of beer, a moment of relaxation for them 10 of them before a long weekend.

the ten of them, in varying levels of tipsy, were seated in a circle, up for a classic game of truth or dare. some of them were scattered upon the couch, and the rest lazed on the ground, each lost in the chimes of laughter and strong scent of fried chicken & alcohol that lay beside them.

the man of attention at this current moment, **han jisung** , perked up, his name unexpected from the mouth of **hwang hyunjin**. **jisung** loosened his tie a little, the air around him growing a bit more suffocating.

or maybe, that was just his seemingly unnoticeable anxiousness. but whatever the case was, **jisung** wasn’t afraid of anything that came his way, and he relaxed back into the soft brown leather, a nice contrast to the red wall behind him.

“dare,” **jisung** responded, a challenging gaze settling upon his face again before lifting up his beer to take a swing.

“i dare you to do the pocky challenge with **minho**.”

 **jisung** coughed, swallowing the beer. he stared at **hyunjin** in incredulity, to which the latter only smirked, shaking a box of pocky in his hands. 

“what the fuck?” **jisung** whispered, before turning to face his coworker, **lee minho** , next to him.

“i’m down,” **minho** responded, shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it across the couch.

 **jisung's** earrings dangled as he ran his hands through his hair in disbelief, staring at **minho**. **minho** wasn’t exactly a nobody, as his sharp looks and steely gaze were definitely found attractive. but never in a million years would he have thought that **minho** would do the pocky challenge, especially with him.

“that’s enough eye-fucking **jisung** ,” **hyunjin** announced, snapping **jisung** out of his overlaying thoughts and bringing a small red tint to his cheeks.

 **jisung** grabbed the box of pocky, pulling out a stick and placing the box on the beige carpet. he locked gazes with **minho** , who shuffled closer.

“how are we—” **jisung** started, only to be pulled by the waist, **jisung's** upper body leaning across **minho's** lap. **minho's** legs lay across the couch, and subconsciously, **jisung** lifted his legs up onto the couch too, folding one of them for better access. one of **minho's** hands lay cupping **jisung's** profound waist, while the other just slightly grazed the younger’s hair. **jisung's** right arm settled upon **minho's** neck to run hands through the older’s hair, and **minho's** gaze darkened as the cheers in the background faded.

 **jisung** couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“ready?” **minho** whispered, and **jisung** nodded, sticking the piece of pocky into his mouth and leaning closer.

 **jisung** gathered the courage to lift up a piece of **minho's** hair with his left arm, getting a better view of the masterpiece that lay before him. he felt **minho** take the other end of the chocolate covered stick into his mouth, nibbling on the end of it.

going crazy would be an understatement for the things **jisung** was feeling right now.

 **jisung** bit off the corner, bringing minho closer, and the process repeated. **minho** , **jisung** , **minho** , **jisung** , until their lips lay not even an inch from each other.

and in a matter of seconds, **minho** was kissing **jisung** , eating the remains of the forgotten pocky that had once separated the two souls.

 **jisung** let out a soft groan, tilting **minho's** head to get better access. **minho's** soft, plush lips, combined with the murky taste of chocolate felt like literal heaven to the younger. and judging by the way **minho** responded, he felt the same way too.

“get a room!” **changbin** yelled, causing the two to separate abruptly, an embarrassed blush fluttering across **jisung's** cheeks as **minho** smirked.

“oh, we definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :D


End file.
